Felicia (Fire Emblem)
Felicia is a playable character from Fire Emblem Fates ''and the younger twin sister of Flora. Felicia will be on the Avatar's side no matter what path he/she chooses. Profile Felicia is a very loyal Maid who strives to serve the Avatar's every need, but she and her sister were once kidnapped to stop them both from starting a rebellion. When the Avatar caught a fever, and Felicia used a special skill to remove this from them and put this on herself, leaving her sick. Prologue Conquest Birthright Revelation Personality ''Fire Emblem Fates Character Description Felicia :One of the avatar's retainers. A clumsy Ice Tribe scion. Flora's twin sister. Starting stats and growth rates |-|Male Corrin = |-|Female Corrin = |move = 6 |recruit = Birthright: Chapter 15, automatically at the end of the chapter. Conquest: Chapter 16, automatically at the start of the chapter. Revelation: Chapter 15, automatically at the end of the chapter. |HP = |spd = |str = |luck = |magic = |def = |skill = |res = |HPgr = 40 |spdgr = 55 |strgr = 20 |luckgr = 65 |magicgr = 45 |defgr = 20 |skillgr = 45 |resgr = 45 |strm = -2 |luckm = 0 |magicm = +2 |defm = -1 |skillm = 0 |resm = +1 |spdm = +1 |inventory = |skills = Devoted Partner Resistance +2 Demoiselle Live to Serve |st = |ku = }} Reclassing options Troubadour |basepA= Strategist |basepB= Maid |sprite2=File:FEF Felicia (Mercenary) sprite.gif |set1b=Mercenary Mercenary |sprite3=File:FEF Felicia (Hero) sprite.gif |set1pA=Hero Hero |sprite4=File:FEF Felicia (Bow Knight) sprite.gif |set1pB=Bow Knight Bow Knight |fefates=true }} Growth rates when reclassed |-|Strategist = |-|Hero = |-|Bow Knight = Promotion stat gains Skills Fire Emblem Heroes About Felicia debuted as a playable character on launch day and was one of the characters available during the Hero Battle event from February 10, 2017 to Feburary 11, 2017. Character Description Maid Mayhem :A maid of Nohr who's eager to do good work yet often bungles. One of Corrin's retainers. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates. Starting stats |-|★ = }} |-|★★ = |-|★★★ = |-|★★★★ = |-|★★★★★ = Skills Other Appearances Fire Emblem Cipher Felicia makes an appearance in the trading card game, Fire Emblem Cipher, with the following cards. [ , Tap your Main Character] Untap this unit. I won’t go easy!: 1 card with the same Unit name as your Main Character from your hand Until the end of this turn, this unit’s attack is doubled. |no1=B02-030SR |artist1=HACCAN |- |image2= |-|Normal = |-|Tourney = |title2=Clumsy Maid |name2=Felicia |affil2=Hoshido |gender2=Female |weapon2=Knife |quote2=It’s morning~, wake up please~! |attack2=50 |support2=20 |atkcost2=3 |range2=1-2 |class2=Maid |tier2=Advanced |cccost2=2 |skill2='Heal:' [ , ] Select one card from your Retreat Area except “Felicia” and add it to your hand. |no2=B02-031N, B02-031ST+ (P03-008PR) |artist2=40hara (Fumi) |- |image3= |-|Normal = |-|+ variant = |title3=Cute Goddess of Destruction |name3=Felicia |affil3=Nohr |gender3=Female |weapon3=Knife |quote3= , |attack3=50 |support3=20 |atkcost3=3 |range3=1-2 |class3=Maid |tier3=Advanced |cccost3=2 |skill3='Leave it to me!:' [ , , Destroy your Main Character] Choose one of your opponent’s units besides their Main Character and destroy it. I won’t lose out!: While you have no cards in your Orb Area, this unit gains 20 attack. |no3=B06-070R(+) |artist3=Kokon Konfuzi |- |image4= |-|Normal = |-|Tourney = |title4=Soothing Sister of Ice |name4=Felicia |affil4=Nohr |gender4=Female |weapon4=Staff |type4= |quote4=Please be careful with the merchandise! You break it, you buy it. |attack4=30 |support4=20 |atkcost4=1 |range4=– |class4=Troubadour |tier4=Base |skill4='Knife Training:' This unit gains the affinity and 1-2 range. Ice Sisters: When this unit is supported by “Flora,” this unit gains 20 attack. Miracle Emblem: Until the end of this battle, your opponent’s attacking unit cannot perform a Critical Hit. |no4=B06-071N (P06-008PR) |artist4=Pisuke (40hara) |- |image5= |title5=Enduring Maid |name5=Felicia |affil5=Hoshido |gender5=Female |weapon5=Knife |quote5= |attack5=50 |support5=20 |atkcost5=3 |range5=1-2 |class5=Maid |cccost5=2 |tier5=Advanced |skill5='Didn’t see that coming, did ya?!:' your Main Character Move one opponent in the Rear Guard to the Front Line. Let me!: your Main Character This unit gains 20 attack until the end of the turn. |no5=P05-011PR |artist5=AMG }} Supports Quotes Endings Felicia - Maid Mayhem : Felicia served as Avatar's maid for the rest of her life. Her time on the battlefield helped her overcome most of her clumsiness. But she still broke a dish every now and then for old times' sake. ; Felicia and the Avatar (Birthright/Conquest) : Avatar was hailed as a hero, working alongside his spouse to spread peace worldwide. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and the Avatar (Revelation) : The two spent the rest of their lives together, Avatar ruling as the wise King of Valla. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Arthur : Arthur returned to his true calling, justice. Scholars believe his luck improved slightly after the war. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Azama : Azama decided to use his talents to inspire and heal the people of Hoshido—rather than taunt them. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Benny : Benny was assigned to train new soldiers but soon retired to live in the forest with his animal friends. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Hayato : After the war, Hayato traveled the world before replacing Fuga as chief of the Wind Tribe. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Hinata : Hinata's passion for the blade did not end with the war. He practiced morning, noon, and night. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Jakob : Jakob served as a butler for the rest of his life, but his true love was reserved for his wife alone. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Kaden : Despite marriage, Kaden continued to travel, turning favors. Later, he served as chief of his village. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Kaze : While no official records of Kaze survive, he appears in many rumors and tales of heroic exploits. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Keaton : Keaton returned to his homeland. He frequently visited old friends and got lost on the way home. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Laslow : Laslow vanished after the war, but he inspired generations of dancers and rallied the spirits of many. His wife, Felicia, left Avatar's ''side to be with her husband but sent her a letter once a year. ;Felicia and Leo :Leo sacrificed much for Nohr, leading the effort to spread King Xander's radical new policies. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Niles : Niles continued to take care of Lord Leo's dirty work while helping reform Nohr's criminal population. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Odin : There are no official records of Odin from after the war, but much was written about (and by) him. His wife, Felicia, left ''Avatar's ''side to be with her husband but sent her a letter once a year. ; Felicia and Ryoma : Ryoma was crowned King of Hoshido, and his rule led to an era of unprecedented prosperity. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Saizo : Saizo disappeared from official records after the war, but no doubt he served the royal family forever. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Silas : Silas served loyally as a knight of Nohr. He was beloved by trainee knights for his great patience. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Subaki : Subaki was appointed chief of the pegasus knights and served with a perfect record. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Takumi :Takumi grew into his position as a leader and prince. He was a crucial part of Hoshido's recovery. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. ; Felicia and Xander : As King of Nohr, Xander laid the foundation for a new era of peace and prosperity for the kingdom. Felicia gave up her career in the service industry for the military, ultimately becoming a commander. Gallery Trivia * Felicia shares her Japanese voice actress, Nozomi Sasaki, with Oboro. ** Felicia shares her English voice actress, Julianne Alexander (also known as Conner Kelley), with Setsuna, as well as Catria in ''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia, in addition to Fire Emblem Heroes. * "Felicia" is a feminine form of the Latin name Felicius, a derivative of Felix, meaning lucky or successful. In England, it has occasionally been used since the Middle Ages. External links * Felicia's page on Fire Emblem Wikia Category:Females Category:Fire Emblem characters Category:Fire Emblem Fates characters Category:Fire Emblem Heroes characters Category:Playable characters